


Those Who Get Things Done

by completelyhopeless



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're out of the field. That doesn't mean they don't do anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Who Get Things Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[MCU, any, getting out of the field didn't mean she'd stopped making things happen](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/544904.html?thread=77269384#t77269384)_
> 
> I saw this prompt as one that fit either Maria or May. I ended up combining it into one that had both plus a minor character study of Maria. It should have been more about the getting stuff done, but apparently they wanted to talk.

* * *

When people heard Maria has been promoted to Fury's second-in-command, they thought it was a joke. That, or she had to have been sleeping with him. They didn't figure on her being any good in the position, and plenty of the people who knew her figured she'd never give up the field for anything that might have passed as a desk job.

People didn't realize that Fury didn't have a desk job, and that meant that she didn't, either. They assumed he was in his office all the time because that was what the directors of other agencies did, but she thought the times he was in his office in any given year could be counted on one hand, and she barely recognized her own most of the time.

The same idiots who thought her job was boring and done behind a desk thought it had made her soft. She found it satisfying to prove them wrong.

* * *

“So I knocked him down a flight of stairs and he _still_ had the nerve to ask me if I was going to file paperwork on it,” Maria said, shaking her head. “I would have shot him if someone hadn't intervened.”

“Coulson?”

“Coulson,” Maria agreed, leaning against the cubicle. She folded her arms over her chest and shook her head. “I would have thought by now they'd get it through their heads.”

“Their problem is that they don't see the obvious,” May said, stamping a form with a vicious pound on the canceler. “No one seems to understand that if Fury made you his second, they should be terrified of what you can do, not mocking it.”

“I never went out and picked up a nickname and a legend like some people did.”

May snorted. “You don't need that kind of hassle. No one takes you seriously when you work here and used to be 'the Cavalry.' It pisses me off _every damn day.”_

Maria pointed to the stamp. “I noticed.”

May shrugged. “They also don't realize just how much work this is. What you do. What I do. It's not just paperwork. It seems like nothing, but this is how stuff gets done. We make things happen. You do more than I do, but if neither of us were around, nothing would get done.”

“Coulson would do part of it. And there's Fury.”

“True, but he's a man. So's Fury. They need women around if they're _really_ going to get anything done.”


End file.
